There has been known an image forming apparatus with an image combining function for obtaining a printed matter with a composite image printed thereon, the composite image created by the user by arbitrarily laying out desired images (see, for example, PTL 1 identified below). The image forming apparatus allows an image reading portion to read a predetermined sheet that has been generated by the user. On the predetermined sheet, frame lines have been handwritten to define closed regions in which the desired images are to be framed. In each of the closed regions, an image number assigned to an image is written. The image forming apparatus reads, from a predetermined storage portion, images assigned with the image numbers written in the closed regions, and creates a composite image by inserting the read images into the closed regions. Subsequently, the image forming apparatus prints the composite image.
On the other hand, a user authentication function may be installed in an image forming apparatus, wherein the user authentication function performs an authentication process to determine, when a user attempts to use the image forming apparatus, whether or not it is permitted to accept an input of a print job from the user, based on user identification information input by the user.